Only
by jbezzy2easy
Summary: Future Fic: Bonnie's first night back and she only want's to be with everyone's favorite Salvatore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only sometimes pretend to.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to write something Bamon while I'm high on cold medicine. (Damn flu.) Anyways, I may or may not consider writing a second part to this piece. Let me know if that's something you guys would like. Next, sorry there's been no Satisfying the Teacher update in forever. I realized I wasn't happy with the direction I was taking it. Unfortunately, I didn't realize until I was already there. So I'm not saying, I'll never pick it back up. I'm saying I might just do this one-shot thing for awhile. Happy holidays guys. I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

><p>The first night she's back.<p>

Back amongst the living.

Back in the right decade.

Back in the place where all friends were only a call away, she only wanted him.

Wanted is a strong word. He feels its weight. Its implication. Yet he wouldn't alter his wording. It was a comforting thought.

Now with her tucked neatly under his arm, her head falling exactly where his heart should beat. Her tiny frame seeking his larger one for protection. He didn't know how else to phrase it. She wanted to be there, with him. And he damn sure wanted her there.

But _only_ so he could keep an eye on her. To ensure that she wouldn't disappear into the time warp of the other side again. To ensure she wouldn't fall back into her idiotic hobby of martyrdom.

These were honorable reasons. Upstanding reasons. Sure, there was the added bonus of her weight…her warmth…her curves pressed sweetly against his form. **But** those things were only a plus. The real treat was that Bonnie Bennett, sacrificial witch judgey know-it-all, was back at his side. Literally.

As the thought washed over his icy eyes in the darkness, his hand involuntarily grasped her waist a bit more forcefully than before. It was as if he was her anchor to this world and he'd rather lose said hand than release her to sail into expanse nothingness she voyaged from.

His movement stirs her. He can sense the change in her breathing.

Doubt surfaced in his face.

She was waking up and most likely she would be walking out. Searching for Scooby and the rest of the gang. She would no longer want him.

"Damon?" she questioned in a voice that could only be described as bone-tired.

"Bonnie." He says firmly. Reassuringly. Though part of him wishes to feign exhaustion of his own so that she would fall back into her slumber. Her peace. His peace.

"If you grip me any tighter, you'll break a bone," she winced, raising her head from his chest to greet his eyes.

His grip slackened. But he didn't release her. She didn't ask him to and even if she did, he probably would've either ignored her or just accused her of sleep talking.

"How does it feel little bird?" he asked returning her glance. Eyes locked. Her tiny hand pressed palm down on his chest. Cloaked by darkness.

"I just told you it was-"

"I meant to be home."

"Oh. I…it feels…surreal…a little scary…safe."

"Articulate bird."

"Shut up."

She playfully pushes him.

Then she tries to wiggle free of his grasp.

Maybe consciousness meant he could no longer hold her. Maybe as she got her bearings she would realize that she hadn't actually wanted him.

That she didn't want to spend the morning like every morning until recently, vampcakes and a crossword. Maybe she didn't need his comfort after all. Maybe she wanted little Gilbert or Jerry…Jacob…Jake…Jamie?"

He blanches at the thought.

"Where are you trying to fly to?" he questions, still not freeing her. Still not planning on it.

"Well if you released me from your arm prison, my bladder is screaming for release."

"Eww," he said with an upturned mouth, but the only thing he actually found disgusting was the fact that she would be physically out of reach for the next three minutes.

He would have to trust his own memory. His senses. That she was safe and there with him.

But when did he ever really accept defeat? It wasn't his style. In nearly two centuries of living, he hadn't warmed to the idea of forfeiture. So why should he start now?

Of course she would probably object to him actually standing in the bathroom as she relieved herself, but that didn't mean he couldn't show her the way.

He was a hospitable host after all. She could get lost. She might have vertigo from the time travel. Or worse she could snoop. He couldn't really leave her to her own devices.

This was a sensible thing. It _wasn't_ because of an irrational fear that he would lose her…again.

He tilted his head to acknowledge his assent, as he stood to his feet. The witch followed his lead and also tried to stand up right.

Damon halted her attempts as soon as he recognized them. Instead of trusting her ability to walk on her own, he hauled her against his chest. Lifting her, with one arm wrapped around her lower back and the other near the bend of her knees.

Bonnie kicked her legs, flailed her arms, and offered him a disarmingly cute pout before complaining, "I can walk Damon. I'm not an invalid."

"Sure. But I can't chance you stopping in my room along the way to peruse my underwear drawer."

She snorted, but ceased her kicking. Maybe she needed…wanted this prolonged contact as much as he did.

Then she smiled. A genuine. A so-bright-your-eyes-hurt-from-looking smile. "You wish Salvatore."

With his signature smirk properly in place, he said quietly "Plot twist Bennett, I don't wear any."

The ten or so feet to the bathroom could have taken him only a couple of tiny seconds had he willed it.

_He didn't._

Thus, he adopted a pace a slight slower than his normal human speed.

He wouldn't go to fast with her. She was fragile. Speed could be seductive, but speed could also tear you apart. So he would go slowly. As slow as she would allow.

They reach their destination, he places her vertically once more. His hands a hovering ghost near her waist, there but unseen by her. Felt, but easily diminished.

She gave him a small pat on the shoulder, "I think I can manage from here."

In turn, he gave her uncharacteristic silent reply. Just a nod. A simple nod. No quip. No smartass comeback. No sexual innuendo.

And with that she disappeared behind the frosted door.

He took a few steps away. Sill close enough to appear in the blink of an eye should she need him, but far enough to give her the privacy he knew she desperately desired.

His thoughts clouded his vision. His memory of what she had done. Done for him. His skepticism that anyone could be so inherently good, even after years of keeping company with the bad. Still, Bonnie Bennett disproved this belief. She was an aberration. A beautiful one. A welcomed one.

The door clicks.

Her footsteps near.

She was most likely returning to inform him that the novelty had worn off. She didn't want him anymore. She wanted to go be with the people she actually loved.

He braced himself for the loss of her company…and more.

"So this is less antiquated than the boardinghouse. I smell Elena's handiwork."

"No. You smell a pre-furnished apartment. Besides, she hasn't stopped by to welcome me to the neighborhood as of yet."

She's shocked. "Are you saying, that I'm the first girl that has been here?"

He shrugs. "Does Stefan count?"

She flashes him a stubborn look which meant the subject wouldn't be dropped until she received a satisfactory answer.

"Is witch not your gender?"

Shrugging with indifference. Pretend indifference. "Fine don't tell me."

"Yeah. So what of it?"

"Nothing. It's just…you really are a reformed-man whore. I'm so proud of you." Sarcasm coats her every word.

"But you are still a noisy witch. It's nice to see that some things haven't changed."

She sighs at his retort. Her gaze travelling to her feet. And slowly back up to him.

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight." _It's actually 10:30. It was too late to leave._

"Huh. I guess I should probably go to Whitmore or…" her speech trails off. She fidgets. _Maybe she didn't want to leave either. _

"Or you could crash here. I went through a lot of work to get you back…to the real world. I'd hate to see some drunken frat guy make my hard labor all for not." He maintains an even tone as he says this, though his eyes reveal a different story.

"Well when you put it that way… no, seriously thanks for the offer but…"

"But you just have to see little Gilbert before your heart explodes?"

"No. It's not that I just don't want to…I know we spent months locked up together so I don't want to invade your space or anything."

_Crazy. Insecure. Beautiful. Bird._

"You did save my life multiple times and there was that whole sacrificing bit. So I guess letting you rest up at the bachelor pad of the eternal stud is the least I could do."

Eyeroll. "How gracious?"

Smirk. "I do what I can. Try not to swoon when I say this- you know what? Maybe you should sit."

"Dam-" she attempts, before he pulls her into his arms once more.

She doesn't protest. She doesn't push him away. She just allows the contact. He thinks, she might even linger in it.

Soon, much too soon, he deposits her into an armchair.

He takes a post nearby as he folds his arms across his body. He doesn't like the sting of not holding her. It irks him. He shouldn't feel this way. But he does.

"This is probably the only time I'm ever going to be gentlemanly so savor it, but I'll take the couch. You can have the bed."

"No. You letting me stay here is enough. I'm not going to goldilocks you on top of everything else. Also, not quite sure how Elena would feel about me being the first girl you took to your bed-not…I didn't…I just meant that….she hasn't…and if I…probably going to stop talking now."

She hides her flushed face in the waves her cropped hair. He smiles fleetingly at her innocent babbling.

_Foolish. Caring. Cute. Bird._

Crouching down to her eye level, "You can have the damn bed Bonnie. I can take sleeping on the couch. Unless you would prefer the couch. I don't know which…"

He stares in confusion. She stares at his closeness.

"No. No. I just..." She groans.

_Fuck it. _

_She's adorable. It's one of those facts of life you can't deny. _

_Blue sky. _

_Green grass. _

_Damon hot. _

_Bonnie Bennett adorable even when she is annoyingly self-sacrificing. _

"If being a gentleman was all it took to shut you up, I would have done this years ago." He offers, hoping to lighten the mood and get her to speak actual words once more.

She gives him a half-smile. Still playing with fingers. She slowly finds his eyes. "Could I…"

"Could you what?" _Leave. Return to people you actually like. Go back to hating him._

"Could I sleep with you? Meaning wherever you actually fall asleep-not…obviously not sex."

He eyes her words with curiosity, but doesn't speak so she continues.

"I just meant that it would be nice to fall asleep next to someone familiar…not familiar in the biblical sense but…comfortable…not that laying against you was super comfortable or anything. I don't know what to say…I just-I don't want to be alone. No. That's a lie. I just want to be around _you_ or…"

_Honest. Brave. Endearing. Bird_

Still kneeling before her, his hand reaches up and slowly caresses her chin. Softly, but urgently forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I don't want you to be alone. No. That's a lie._ I_ want to be the one there for you. I think I need a reminder…something that lets me know that you really are alive and back and safe from Kai and the fucked up 90's and just…we can both sleep in the bed."

She begins to protest, so he talks over her. "One, it's cozy as hell. Do you even know my thread count? Two, yeah there's probably a million other girls I'd rather have in my bed right now. Elena at the top of the list._ But _there's only one witch."

She mumbles something resembling, "Right."

He stands to his feet. She follows him with her eyes.

Smirk. "Just don't get too handsy or scream too loudly if I do."

Glare. "Damon. If you-"

"Kidding judgey," he offers quickly before she has a chance to change her mind.

Without another word, laces their fingers together, pulling her up from the chair. Their palms touch.

She smiles so tenderly at him, he fears he might break from the subtle grace of Bonnie Bennett.

Pushing the thought aside, he leads them quietly upstairs.

No. He wouldn't take her to his bed. She would go there willingly. This was her first night back. Her first night amongst the living and she wanted to be with him. Only him.


End file.
